


Crap Telly

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Addiction- TV, Crap Telly, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to watch Crap Telly at night, sometimes Sherlock listens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crap Telly

He blamed John. It was his entire fault. Before John had moved in, Sherlock had been perfectly ok, but now he was nothing by a complete mess.

 

It had all started one night when John had come home after a long day of work and decided to do nothing but watch the telly. Sherlock was fine with that, he may not fully comprehend the needs of the body, but he knew not to bother John when he was absolutely exhausted. He simply continued to do work on his computer and do his best to drown out the idiotic noises that where coming from the direction of the television.

 

The next week after a very long and difficult case, John made tea and sat down in front of the telly again. “Why do you always do that?” Sherlock asked him, genuinely curious about how John’s brain worked. “I do it as a way to escape the world, it doesn’t take much brain power to watch telly and after a long case sometime not using your brain for a bit could be quite refreshing. You should try it sometime, turn that brain off for an hour or so.” John smiled up at him before turning back to the television. “I’d rather not, I like thinking, its what I know, it keeps me sane.” Sherlock mumbled as he went to the kitchen to continue working on an experiment he had started the previous morning. However he kept his ears open for the sounds coming from the television.

 

As time went on Sherlock secretly started to pay more attention to the telly when John was watching it. He would sit in the kitchen or locate himself behind John and watch quietly, pretending to be working on something when John looked his way. But it was getting much more difficult to hold back all his responses to the idiotic things that were being said. 

 

One night he just couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself any longer and he shouted at the TV, much to John’s amusement. “Sherlock, if your going to watch the telly, stop hiding in the kitchen and just come and sit with me on the couch, the take-out should be here soon anyway. We can eat it while we watch, I think a Bond movie is on, on one of the channels.” Laughed John in his friend’s direction. “I’m not watching the telly John, I’m working on an experiment, I just happened to over hear that man’s error and didn’t want you to you be subject to his false information.” “What ever you say Sherlock.”

The next night, Sherlock joined John on the couch.

 

It soon got to the point where Sherlock would watch the TV while John was working, just to do so. He told John that is was to practice his skills of deduction; reality shows were very good for that. It was somewhat true, he also enjoyed proving how smart he was with all his corrections, but for the most part he liked watching the telly. However he would go to hell before he let anyone know that.

 

And this was what led him to his current predicament. He had been so distracted by the idea of a movie night with John that night that he had almost let the criminal go free.  Something had to be done about his newfound addiction. Could it be called an addiction? Yes it definitely was and it was affecting him in ways he had never experienced before. 

 

 

“Sherlock, are you ok? You didn’t seem yourself today.” John asked him when they got back to Baker St. Sherlock brushed him off with a quick, “Yes I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine. Do you want to order the take out or shall I?”

John’s jaw dropped, “You’re volunteering to order take-out? Something is definitely wrong with you”

“I said I’m fine! Thai it is then, why don’t you go put the movie on while I phone them.” Sherlock quickly walked off, not looking back to see John’s shocked expression.

When he got back John was still standing where he had left him. “You!” John yelled, “You got distracted by this Movie Night didn’t you?” He grinned at Sherlock. “I’m right aren’t I? You like watching movies and crap telly.” Sherlock glared are John, trying to stop the blush that was beginning to from in his cheeks. Too late, John had noticed it and had started laughing. “Fine, yes! You’ve gotten me addicted to TV, happy?” Sherlock shouted back at his friend, very upset by the turn of events.

“Its ok Sherlock, with me as a Flat-mate, it was bound to happen eventually. Now stop sulking and lets watch the movie.” He moved toward the couch, Sherlock sat down beside him and curled up into a ball.

“You’ve got to help me John.” He whispered. John simply started to giggle once more and shook his head. 


End file.
